1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to an apparatus for stacking cassettes which have been loaded with magnetic tape.
2. The Prior Art
Machines are available which will automatically load a new, empty, cassette with tape. One of these machines is commercially made by the King Instrument Corporation of Westboro, Mass. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,286 describes and illustrates the King machine which can load tape into a cassette at a substantially high rate. Because of the speed of the King machine, there has been a problem with automatically and properly handling the loaded cassettes once the King machine has ejected them.